


Anew

by IggyBlue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Depression, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Gen, Graphic Scenes, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Suicidal Thoughts, but not too gratuitous tried to keep it in character, for those who like it:, goku - Freeform, gratuitous mpreg!, mentions of - Freeform, seriously it's, vegeta - Freeform, vegeta/bulma - Freeform, vegeta/goku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBlue/pseuds/IggyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is cold and hard and that's exactly how he likes it. He is unaccountable and in control. Those around him expect nothing from him, and they have no say in how he lives.</p><p>But sometimes, whether he likes it or not, Vegeta's actions have consequences he can't escape from. This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> This was written fitfully, but I fear if I tinkered with it any more it'll never get published. I tried to do it tastefully and in character, hoping it comes across that way. Thanks for reading and have fun, enjoy!

How he got to where he was, was an impossibly long tale. In a room within a complex on the planet Earth, indulging in its art and culture as a child grew inside him. It was absurd.

The last part, at least, was all because of his own damned curiosity. Hearing about this elusive 'prostate' that accompanied a pleasure that rivalled the female orgasm, he got curious. He would muse at Bulma as she rode out her pleasure during their love-making sessions, how she writhed far longer than he ever did. The pursuit of a higher orgasm had been his undoing. So following a stilted conversation with Goku, one time, by that lake as they sat in reprieve from a sparring session, they had initially brought fists to one another, coming closer and closer, until fists closed around limbs and grabbed hair and pushed and pulled and somehow come into a tangle of limbs, with Vegeta spearing himself with Goku's erection and sliding up and down, experimenting with different angles and arches of his back. Goku had been willing - staring at the statuesque physique of his closest friend and biggest rival as he bodily moved on Goku's crotch. The shock of it all, the scandal, had made it so incredibly hot, so different and fresh and new and had awakened in him something primal that he thought would have been spent when in bed with his wife.

Vegeta had found that angle, and found himself writhing as did Bulma, absolutely taken by the power of this trembling, rocking orgasm that had him panting louder than he thought would be sufficient. Goku came too, and looked on with interest as Vegeta gave into the throes of bodily pleasure, straddled on top of him.

It became somewhat of a routine when the mood struck them both, fighting and brutalising one another, then tearing at one another's clothes and using one another's bodies as a source of carnal pleasure amongst the secluded landscapes they traversed. They didn't think or reason too much on their escapades together, and supposed they were simply expending their natural and immutable Saiyan urges. And Vegeta didn't view receiving Goku as anything resembling submission - he was most often the instigator and usually the one in charge of their sessions. Goku obeyed him so perfectly in these moments; he didn't think, just listened, just acted. Submitted to Vegeta's will. At times Goku had been on the receiving end, too - on one instance finding himself lying against a rock with his ankles as close to his ears as Vegeta's strong arms could force them as he roughly pounded into the body recumbent and pliable before him.

One time, when Vegeta had undeniably overcome Goku during their fight, he'd given the command to crawl over with the little physical ability Goku's battered form had left, and pleasure the prince with his mouth. It was a wonderful thrill to have his rival struggle prone over to him, sat there with his penis already fully erect from the victory, from the triumph over Goku. Goku had complied, moving his mouth between Vegeta's thighs, eager to do well, eager to please, prostrated before him as if in worship. And Vegeta loved being worshipped.

He didn't regret that. Even in retrospect he wouldn't take it back, but the unexpected (to say the least) pregnancy had rocked him to the core. Made him question everything that he held as important. As he'd begun growing bigger, to the point his condition would soon become apparent to all who saw him, he contemplated ending his own life just to spare himself the indignity. Goku had sensed something was wrong and came to Vegeta's side, finding him standing alone gazing over a precipice, thinking. He hadn't known what was wrong with Vegeta, but he was acting and speaking very strangely and that didn't sit right with Goku, so he stayed with the other Saiyan beyond the sunset and deep into the night. Just still, quiet - a few words here and there. It was then that Vegeta revealed to Goku what his condition was.

Gradually over a number of weeks, Vegeta had been overtaken by various symptoms. Initially his lethargy and appetite loss had seemed innocuous. But then he would get cramps in his guts here and there, and he began to avoid activities that would bring them on. Wanted to ignore an ever-present doubt that he really was fine, that nothing was wrong. But one day, while meditating deeply, alone - when he allowed his ki to drop within his careful meditation - he had sensed a ki beside his own.

Within himself.

It had been a shock, but Saiyan physicality wasn't something either he or Goku were particularly versed on. Indeed there may have been many more secrets forgotten among the stardust that had once been called Planet Vegeta. What those were, Goku supposed they might find out when they passed on into the Otherworld.

Vegeta had expressed his doubt that he would be allowed a place in the Otherworld, after all the things he had done. Goku had debated with him though, that badness was not inherent in their blood, that their hearts were revealed in their actions, and their actions could be changed. Vegeta had come from that conversation less resolute that he was a bad person without hope of redemption.

By the time the sun was beginning to rise beyond the angles of distant mountains, Goku had lolled into a nap, resting his head on Vegeta's thigh, nuzzling into his slightly rounded belly. Vegeta, deliriously tired, reveled in the plethora of emotions swirling in his gut. Everything was bittersweet. But Goku had reassured him in many ways that night, that he was not alone, that he wasn't bad, that if he needed they could go away and leave everything and everyone behind if it all got too much.

He found solace in that idea. The promise that they could do that made it easier to bear the increasing indignity, the humiliation that grew about the same rate as his belly did. They could just leave at any moment and the humans would never see him again. Never gawk. Never whisper as he passed by. Whenever it came too much, he could leave.

Well why did he stay? Simply put, he'd become terribly fond of both Bulma and Trunks, and was familiar with the living arrangements at Capsule Corp. And, Bulma was aware of what Saiyans were and seemed to understand them, to a degree. To be accepted as-is was something not many humans could offer Vegeta, should he choose to let them. Besides, she was incredibly smart and she and her father came in useful to him when it came to matters of advanced technology.

"Does Bulma know?" Goku had asked suddenly, lying there in the soft glow of the rising sun.

"No."

"..."

"Does yours?"

"Chi Chi? Does she know you're pregnant?"

"Does she know you've been with me."

"No."

"..."

"You can stay with me if Bulma kicks you out."

"You think she will?"

Goku looked at him incredulously. "Do you think she won't?"

Vegeta grinned. "No."

"Prepare for the apocalypse." They both chuckled, halfway at the absurdity of the situation, the other half with a masked trepidation.

~ ~ ~

Vegeta entered Bulma's lab quietly, and she looked up with surprise. He rarely came to these parts of Capsule Corp without a raging demand for equipment repairs or food. She looked up at him. "Vegeta."

He continued to eye her, quiet.

"Are you okay?"

He hesitated. "Not exactly."

She motioned for him to sit with her, and he complied. "Talk to me."

He remained quiet.

"You're starting to worry me Vegeta. Out with it."

"I'm..." He felt like he was choking on his words.

Bulma waited.

He averted his gaze. "Sorry."

She placed a hand on his thigh with concern written on her features. Usually her face would be a mask of anticipatory anger at whatever atrocity he'd surely committed. "What did you do?"

Vegeta had come in unprepared for what exactly it was he was going to say, and improvising evidently wasn't easy when the subject matter was so humiliating. "I'm... carrying a child."

Bulma sat back, her face blank. It seemed not to have registered. "You mean-"

"Yes." He blurted out. He was still unable to meet her eyes.

"That's possible... for Saiyans?"

"Apparently so."

"How...-"

"I was..." Vegeta cringed. "With a man."

This shocked her, and she brought her hand to cover her mouth with wide eyes. Finally meeting her gaze with a furrowed brow, he couldn't read her expression. "You..." 

He dropped his head to stare at the tiles.

"For how long did you go behind my back?"

"A few months, I suppose."

"Who?"

"God damn it."

Finally she raised her voice. Her quietness had been unnerving until now. "Who _**WAS**_ it?"

Now he was ashamed. "Kakarot." He said lowly.

A pause. "Was I not enough for you?"

"It's not that-"

"Get the fuck out, you asshole. How could you do that? Did you not think of me at all?"

He knew she didn't want an answer to her question, but felt compelled to respond as he stood to leave. "I wasn't thinking." He paused. "And for what it's worth, I never kissed him."

She turned her back on him to continue with what she had been doing. He left silently.

~ ~ ~

That night, Vegeta spent some time on the balcony connected to his bedroom, staring at the sky. How had he gotten here? What would have happened had he left before getting involved with Bulma? Would it have been better to not have cared at all?

He heard footsteps from behind him and turned to find the woman standing there. "I want to talk to you." She stated, re-entering his bedroom. He followed. "Sit." She motioned to the bed, and he complied, knowing he was in for an earful and dreading it.

She strolled over to a chair halfway across the room and sat down.

Then it began.

"I let you do whatever you wanted, I gave you everything I had to give, and I gave you endless opportunities to prove to me that you weren't a bad person. And really, in all of this, I had no say. No matter what I said you would still do whatever you wanted despite it hurting me and Trunks, despite it hurting our family."

"You were aware of how I was when you took me in."

"I never expected you to change!" She paused to take a calming breath. This was supposed to be a calculated, stoic vent on him. "It's just I never expected you to do something like this, after all we've been through. After how good I've been to you for YEARS ON END despite your bullshit. How dare you." She started pacing the room. "I guess I was just stupid... and it was a poor decision to get involved with a person like you. That was so stupid of me, wasn't it?" She was met with silence. " _Answer me!_ "

"It was stupid."

"Damn right it was! And you know what? I truly believed you had good in you. I reasoned that at the very least you were a loyal person, what with how loyal you are to your past, your race... to your passions. I thought we were alike. I figured that over time, that maybe if I was good to you, that maybe whatever it was that made you like this could heal a little bit, just a little. There must have been a hole in your heart that had been put there by someone cruel when you were a child. But now I realise you are just a selfish little man. No, scratch that, a spoiled child. _Vegeta gets what Vegeta wants!_ " She mocked. " _You don't want me to throw a tantrum and blow up the world, do you?_ " Her normal voice returned. "You wouldn't. You like it too much, I've made it too comfortable for you here. You coward. Do you even think at all? Do you think of me and Trunks?"

No answer.

"Well do you?"

He winced. "Of course."

"It certainly doesn't seem like it. What are you thinking about now? Are you planning my demise? I can't trust that you aren't, anymore. I don't know what's in that head of yours at all. Are you planning to kill me for disrespecting you with my words? Well fuck you, you've disrespected yourself and your family when you cheated on me, with one of my best friends of all people."

He sat silent, taking it.

"I'm just so flabbergasted, how incredibly self-centred you are. Did you never think this would bother me? That it would affect our relationship? Did you suppose Trunks wouldn't be affected? I swear Vegeta, I pray for your child. I can't begin to imagine having a parent like you. You might be among the greatest fighters to ever live, you might be royalty in your all-but-extinct race, but you are a lousy person. And an even worse father." She had aimed to sting, and hit the bull's-eye.

She had paused for emphasis, but continued pacing the room. "You should know, I believed in you. That deep down there was something good in there, that life had just done you wrong and your heart healed in a scar. I was the only person to ever do that for you, wasn't I? Because Goku only trusted you since he knew he could overpower you if you ever tried to stab him in the back. That's the truth, and you know it."

He remained still, reflecting. She snapped him from his reverie by pointing a determined finger at his chest.

"I hope this child tears you a new asshole, seeing I haven't been able to with my words which apparently have had absolutely zero effect on you. I hope it hurts as much as you've hurt me. I hope you cry like a bitch. Cause I've cried enough for you. It's your turn. But you won't, because you're cold like that. I honestly wonder if you ever loved me. "

He couldn't admit it to himself, but he was hurt at her words. "Are you done?" He grumbled.

Bulma sighed. "I thought I could trust you." She said, defeated. Despite her infuriated ranting, he saw a genuine sadness in her expression. He'd robbed her of her fiery spark, the one that had endeared her to him in the first place. And he regretted it terribly. Not for the consequences he was facing, but simply for hurting her.

"Now I don't believe you have the humility in you to hear even one of these words I've said. In fact, I'm sure it's all fallen on deaf ears. But it's been cathartic for me." Her eyes finally started to become glassy with tears, and her voice wobbled. "Now I'm going to go and get blackout drunk because I'm tired of feeling things. Thank you so much, Vegeta. Thanks for everything." With that she left, a few tears running down her face.

Vegeta sat there in shock. His throat tightened painfully at the sight of Bulma so distraught by his own actions. He had really fucked up this time. Never before had someone so articulately described what he knew about himself but didn't want to acknowledge. He'd been numbed to it, because nobody had let him in enough to give him half a chance. People were only ever motivated by fear around him. Nobody before Bulma had been so honest with him in any way, with words or with how they lived and acted around him.

And only now was he realising what he'd done. He dropped his face into his palms, his entire life and everything he'd done echoing about in his mind.


	2. Attrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta deals with the fallout after the revelation he's made.

In respite from the most brutal verbal assault he'd ever received, Vegeta continued about his routine at Capsule Corp, self-conscious at being there following his "conversation" with Bulma. It was three days before he encountered her again, and she regarded him directly. "Vegeta." She started, hands on hips, expression completely normal. "Come to my lab. Now."

He followed her down winding corridors into an area he was familiar with. The infirmary. She had him sit on a bed, and went about making an examination of his vital signs, noting down her findings on a clipboard. Then she pulled from her medical bag of goodies a stethoscope. He stiffened. He knew where this was going. 

"Okay, off with the shirt."

He looked up at her, not moving. She had known he'd probably do this.

"Come on. Just do it. It's fine." He looked somewhat convinced but made no move to take off his shirt, so she reached over and did it for him. His form (and growing bump) was now apparent to her, but she didn't seem to take much notice, going about taking his heart rate. "Okay." She said matter-of-factly, writing something on the board. He sat there, shirtless, bump visible with cheeks burning.

"Lie back."

Curses echoing in his mind at this, he relented. She then did something she explained was an ultrasound, and confirmed that his self-diagnosis was indeed correct.

She sighed, examination apparently finished, tossing some used paper towels into a nearby trashcan as he sat up and went to retrieve his shirt. "Riddle me this, Vegeta. Are you only sorry that you had to face the consequences of your actions for once?"

His cheeks flushed again. Forcing words out, he spoke shortly, looking away. "That I hurt you."

That he would admit as much, whether or not it was true, was about the most she would get from him, and she knew it. She nodded, seemingly satisfied, dismissing him from the infirmary. On the way out he paused to glance back at her. "Do you hate me?"

Bulma was surprised at this. In times past he wouldn't have given the slightest care as to whether or not anyone liked him. "...No." She answered honestly. "I'm angry, but I don't hate you. I can't."

He nodded, thoughtful.

"I bore your son, you ungrateful asshole." She added.

"I know." He acknowledged.

"I bore your son, and you weren't there for me. Or for him. I went through all that alone. But I'm going to be here for you now. Do you appreciate that?"

"Yes." He responded, adding, "And - Trunks - he can't know about this."

"That you're pregnant?"

Vegeta cringed. He'd begun to hate that word. "Yes."

Bulma pondered it a moment. "You don't want him to look at you differently?"

"Yes." He admitted.

She sighed. "He adores you, you know. He gets down when you disappear. This will hurt both of you."

"The deed is done. He can't know."

"He'll find out eventually."

"Once this is all over. I can't face him now."

"But what if you don't make it?"

"Then perhaps he'll think his father died with honour." With that, he turned and left.

~ ~ ~

That evening, Goku landed on Vegeta's balcony. Upon seeing him, Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned away. "I don't want to talk to you."

Goku entered anyway, solemn. "Bulma spoke to me. I... she said she knew, said you told her."

Vegeta's ears pricked at her name, but instead of asking for details he crossed his arms before his chest, his usual stance.

"She was real upset with me." He continued. "You're still here, though? At Capsule Corp?"

"I said I don't want to TALK WITH YOU." Came Vegeta's raised voice.

Goku's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, you're mad at ME?"

The words came out in an acidic torrent, like vomit he couldn't swallow back. He turned and examined Goku. "How could you let me do that to her?"

"So this is this MY fault now?" Goku replied, defensive.

"You're supposed to be the good one, Kakarot! But you let me do it. You're as much of a monster as I am. And I bet you haven't told your wife."

"My relationship with her is none of your business."

"But mine with Bulma is yours!" Vegeta replied pointedly.

There was a lull in the yelling. Goku chuckled bitterly. "Who'd have thought, us as friends fighting over a woman."

"We are more than friends now and you know it."

"But it was just sex, you said it yourself!"

"Not to Bulma. And she is your friend."

"Are you only realising this all now?!"

"YES! Because she talked to me..." His voice lowered to speaking volume. "She was..." He winced uncomfortably. "I feel sorry."

"Wow." Goku scoffed. "Congratulations Vegeta, you've grown a heart."

That hurt. Vegeta huffed, sitting down on his bed, defeated. "So that's why you came here? To lecture me about how I'm a bad person?" He crossed his arms again, incredulous. "So all those things you said to me when I was going to kill myself, those were lies?"

This caught Goku off-guard. He hesitated. "I didn't mean what I said just now. I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone."

"Don't do anything rash."

"I might, just to spite you."

"Please, Vegeta."

"LEAVE!" Vegeta roared.

Goku shook his head, but left without another word.

And Vegeta yelled in frustration, something he hadn't done in a long time.

~ ~ ~

And once again, but this time by his own doing, he was alone. Completely isolated - there had been people around him that cared for him, but this time he acknowledged that maybe he didn't prefer to spend all his time alone. This time he didn't feel that he was everything he needed. Because time and peace had worn away at his youthful arrogance, and what was fulfilling for him then was emptiness and futility now.

Some things had been left over in him from that time. The demons that plagued him, they'd stuck around. He still had the occassional nightmare. And what he had experienced in the past had irreparably moulded his psyche. He would never be free from himself. And his pride, worst of all - what had been his downfall so many times, that had remained to haunt him. It would endlessly block him from moving forward into any semblance of happiness. It wouldn't allow him anything but constant turmoil, even in a peaceful environment.

The woman was the only one who had really challenged him intellectually. The only one that called him on his bullshit and made him pay for it. And as the years had stumbled by, she'd come to be able to see right through him. She would often voice what he hadn't realised to be true about himself. And when he didn't protest - they both knew he'd allowed her the victory. She never failed to surprise him with her insight and sharp wit, but also her remarkable compassion. That compassion, it hadn't always been there, it had grown from her time with the child. Her view had changed when her life did, when Trunks arrived.

His son - once again he had pushed the child away. By this point Vegeta had come to accept the fact that he was indeed proud of the child, what he'd accomplished thus far, and his unfailing spirit. Trunks was the child Vegeta could have been, perhaps, if things had been different. At times Vegeta hated him for that. Hated that Trunks got things that _he_ should have gotten as heir to the Saiyan throne. So Vegeta was harsh and cruel to him at times, venting his anger at the universe for dealing him the hand he'd received. He always lost. He never won. But the boy took it, and thought him a hero despite it. Still respected and adored his father beyond it all. Vegeta had found himself thinking that Trunks would grow up to be a great man, without injury from his father's past and the demons that pursued him. For that, as well as other things, he was proud of the kid.

Then there was the steadfast presence of the only other full-blooded Saiyan in his life. They would never cease to be rivals, but in the best way. As sure as there would be day and night, so would Kakarot and Vegeta beget remarkable accomplishments in their contrast. By their rivalry their respective worlds would keep spinning. And not only in their physical challenges to one another, so did they clash mentally. Kakarot was naive, he had unwavering faith in the good. He believed in so much. He view was too bright to behold. And at times he would justify himself in ways that were questionable to Vegeta, who would simply accept the way things were. He was realistic. The universe was crueler than any of them could begin to comprehend, and they were blind. There was no fighting reality but in non-existence, so he complied with it.

And it was incredibly dark, and lonely. Despite a blazing sun, bright blue sky and the happy noises of the status quo outside on this world, inside his own existence was an unending thunderstorm. It would never stop being dark. But there were respites between the cracks of the blinding lightning, and the deafening thunder. The darkness was tolerable so long as his mind allowed him to simply stand in the soaking rain.

His heart reeling, he passed out into a fitful slumber.

~ ~ ~

Passing one another in the halls of Capsule Corp, their eyes met. Vegeta averted his gaze, lowering his head slightly. Seeing his dejection tugged at her heart despite her anger, and she grabbed his wrist as he went to pass her. He moved to pull away gently, but she hung on. "Wait." He didn't respond, head still lowered. "Come with me." With that she led him to a private room nearby. "I," She exhaled minutely through her nose. "I heard your conversation with Goku the other day." Her face was neutral and he couldn't read it.

"Well... shit." He muttered to himself. Could things get any worse?

She sat in a soft huff. "I'm still mad at what you did, but... really all I wanted was to know you felt something. And now I know, well... I appreciate that." She said gently. "I know it's hard to talk to me about how you feel but it means so much to me that I wish you'd consider being more open."

His head dropped further. He felt so completely defeated, a broken glass shell of the proud and steadfast warrior he had once been.

She watched on, heart aching at the sight of him. She leant forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta, really - are you okay?"

He breathed in deeply, bracing himself in an attempt to tell the truth. There was nothing left to lose. "No."

Bulma leaned forward and hugged him around his shoulders as he sat there motionless. "If I got this right," She spoke carefully, as if working something out. "You were going to... to go... away... instead of telling me, that it was so hard to tell me you considered doing that." 

He didn't deny it.

She spoke lowly, seriously. "That you went on to tell me the truth, Vegeta, that was really brave of you. And I think you're doing the right thing by facing this."

He nodded minutely, acknowledging her words.

"And I said all those things to you when you felt so bad already-"

"You weren't wrong."

"I think I was, now, Vegeta. I just didn't know! Didn't know how you felt. And you didn't fight back - I knew something was wrong. But I was too angry to realise. I guess I just said anything that I thought would get a response; sorry, angry, defensive, anything! I thought you didn't feel anything at all and that killed me."

He breathed for a few moments before he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"I know," She responded. This was all so uncharacteristic of him that it worried her. "It's okay."

"For everything, I mean." He finally looked up at her, his expression relaxed from its usual steely apathy. "For hurting you. For betraying you."

"I know," She repeated. "It's okay."

This was more than he'd ever anticipated, it was almost too much. He stood suddenly. "I need some fresh air."

"Should I go with you?"

"No, I'm alright." He replied hastily. This little talk had made him feel incredibly awkward but at the same time relieved, as if a weight had been lifted that he hadn't realised he'd been carrying. Things weren't perfect, or even much better, but her acceptance made things easier to bear.

She nodded, giving him a comforting smile as he looked away, perceiving her in the peripheries of his vision. Things were different now, and she knew it. From the depths of despair it seemed they would emerge together, stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make it seem that Bulma forgives him so easily, but more toward the idea that they are still learning about each other through this new circumstance. Thanks for reading.


	3. Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approaching the crux.

One morning, when yearning for freedom from the same walls, Vegeta had flown off to discover a new, quiet place to be alone. Legs dangling over the edge of the huge rock, he looked down over an idyllic waterscape, white noise from the waterfall the perfect soundtrack as he idled. His solitude was disturbed as he felt Goku's ki approaching, and soon felt the man standing behind him. Unspeaking, he heard Goku's footsteps as he went to sit also.

Vegeta eyed Goku sideways. "What did you want?" He asked gruffly.

Goku looked down over the scenery, voice down, less chipper than usual. "I don't want to fight with you."

No response.

"It's really beautiful here," Goku offered as he watched a large bird take flight from the water's edge. "I like it."

Vegeta hummed, and there was an easy lull.

"Let's get along, okay?"

"You've got to quit bothering me, then."

"I'm trying. I'm going to try." Goku paused, and added, "We were doing really well at that, for a while."

A crooked smile and a huff from Vegeta. "When we were beating each other senseless?"

Goku gave a light laugh. "Yeah. Maybe we could get back to that, in a few months or so." 

"Yeah." Vegeta's thoughts fell to his rounding belly.

Goku's tone settled into something more solemn. "I want to know where I stand with you. It's driving me crazy."

"With regard to the child?"

"Yes."

Vegeta breathed in the fresh air, noting a faint aroma of salt. "I don't consider you any kind of partner, if that's what you're thinking."

"I get that much. But where will I be? I want to be part of my kid's life."

"I don't know," Vegeta responded honestly. "I will not live with you though. I'm quite satisfied with our current arrangements."

Goku sighed, worrying for the time he was already losing with his unborn child.

"I will let you spend time with it," He offered, "Just- we'll see."

Goku's voice was small, defeated. "I don't want my relationship with my kid to be determined by your daily moods, Vegeta. It's mine as much as it is yours."

"It's mine more than it is yours, as you'll find currently."

"I know you're dealing with that."

"And if for any reason I'm no longer in the picture," He went on, "I want Bulma to be the primary caretaker."

Goku gasped, looking at Vegeta directly, who still gazed over the water. "Why? I'm the father!"

"I trust her."

"Do you not trust me?!"

"It's different. I have seen her in the day to day. I trust her with my son, she has proven herself to me."

Goku felt a lump forming in his throat. "But I managed with Gohan, and he's turned out a great kid!"

"He's a good kid," Vegeta conceded, and Goku felt a little less hysterical. "But he's not mine."

Still, Goku's head dropped as he contemplated Vegeta's words.

The raspy voice came unexpectedly. "Don't worry, Kakarot."

Shocked, Goku lifted his head, and Vegeta glanced back at him. Goku's expression softened, and he nodded. As time had passed, their comradeship had become more stable, to the point where some form of confidence had built up between them. And while they still fought and bickered, both had compromised to the degree that they could tolerate each other - or rather Vegeta could tolerate Goku. But Goku was making an effort also, not to be so careless about what he said and did around the prince, so as not to incite his anger.

Thinking now about Bulma, Vegeta suddenly realised that her relationship with Goku was no longer strained, in the way she spoke about him. Vegeta supposed that Goku had visited her and apologised properly. He didn't know what they'd spoken about, but was secretly relieved that the tension between the three would henceforth be lessened. They were both an integral part of his life, and both would likewise be a irrevocable part of his child's life.

~ ~ ~ 

As his condition became more apparent, Vegeta began to seclude himself from others. Knowing he was uncomfortable being seen, Bulma made arrangements for him to stay in an isolated corner of the premises while he waited out the following few months, away from the eyes and questions of others. Not many people asked after him, but those who did were told that he had been unwell and was quarantined for a while as a precaution. Bulma, being the Saiyan's unofficial practitioner, was free to enter. And Goku would drop by his quarters every now and then, secretly, when he thought he might be welcomed. 

Trunks, having been given a vague explanation and not quite understanding it, was devastated that he wouldn't see his dad for a while. But Vegeta had insisted, and Bulma made it so, doing her best to make it up to her son with her own presence.

During that time, unable to push himself physically lest he harm the child, Vegeta occupied his time in various pursuits. It was less a true interest and more of a frenzied attempt to keep his thoughts at bay. Reflecting, he came to realise that any uncomfortable feeling he'd ever experienced had been kept under control in his training and fighting. When he was exerting himself, he had no inclination to think or feel much of anything, instead focussing on the task on hand. Now he didn't have that, he began to feel things. And he hated it.

So he took up learning, to divert his mind from his reality if even for a few hours. He read non-fiction, fiction, even poetry. He spent time discovering things about various parts of the universe. He listened to music, watched documentaries, and meditated.

He also thought a lot. About his life, how it had been thus far, the things he'd done and how he'd changed. He thought about Bulma and her role in his life. He thought about Trunks. He thought about his own father. And he resented his own wretched existence.

Months passed.

~ ~ ~

One day, when she finally got some downtime from work, Bulma went just to spend a little time with Vegeta. Not to examine him or record his progress, just to chat and enjoy his company as much he would allow. She figured if he was ever to be lonely, it would be now - at a frightening time for him such as this, nearing the inevitable end to his mysterious pregnancy. And though he was stoic when she entered, he didn't resist her presence.

"Hey," She entered quietly, finding him reading through another encyclopedia. He glanced up at her, face blank but not antagonistic as perhaps he would have been if things were different. He blinked at her, watching as she went and sat with him on his bed.

"You've already taken my vitals today." He posited.

"I know, I just- got some time to myself, and. I wanted to see you. Properly."

He raised an eyebrow in way of question, so she continued. "I've been thinking a lot, lately." She gazed over his room, suddenly feeling scrutinised under his gaze.

"As have I." He finally replied.

She ran her hands down her thighs, feeling the texture of the jeans she was wearing. "I'm sure you have...."

He seemed to be getting impatient and prodded her for more. "Out with it."

"I," She fiddled with a loose thread, then brought her fist up to nibble on a nail. "I've been thinking about _you_ a lot."

"Go on."

She knew he wouldn't hear her saying everything she felt about him, so she said just what she thought he might accept. "I miss you." Finally braving a glance over at him, his features remained unreadable.

"I'm right here."

"No!" She cried out, then lowered her voice hastily. "No, I mean, I miss being with you. Like we were. As a couple."

He looked down. "You still...?"

"Yes, I would have you. Because you were sorry and you meant it."

He paused, thinking.

"Do you still feel that way about me?" She asked with the smallest voice that had ever emerged from her throat.

"Of course."

A spring of hope lit up her countenance, and she leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck. But as her middle brushed his protruding belly, he gently pushed her away. "I... still... need space." He grumbled, looking away.

"That's okay," She responded, glancing down at his middle. It wouldn't be long now, and it showed. Her fingers itched to caress him, but she held back, looking back up to meet his eyes. They were so much softer than she remembered in her mind's eye, and they drew her in. This man was once in a lifetime, and she couldn't help but to lean forward again and press their lips together, for the first time in many, many months.

He relished her kiss, only then realising how much he had missed her too. His hands moved to her tiny biceps, pulling her in. Her hands moving up at his embrace, she impulsively placed an open hand on his huge belly, rubbing it but pulling away before he'd had the chance to react.

They broke apart, and his gaze darkened. "Woman..." He growled.

She simply smiled back at him. This was the Vegeta she knew and loved, though indeed a kinder one. A few moments passed quietly between them, and Bulma found herself watching her fingers as they idled along the fabric of Vegeta's bedding. "Will you make love to me again, Vegeta? It's been so long..."

He shifted, giving a sigh. "In time. When the baby is born."

"I don't mind, really." She offered hopefully. The thought of exploring his changing body intimately had her fingers itching to touch him, to discover him over again.

"But _I_ do." He insisted. She nodded, having expected that response. There was a short silence, then his quiet voice came to her as she continued fiddling with her fingers. "I was so stupid."

"It's in the past, now."

A pause, then he continued softly. "Whenever I have something good, I find a way to squander it. I can't just be happy. I always want more."

She reached out and placed a hand on his bicep, gazing at him solemnly. He blinked at her, then away, and she spoke. "Then we can make the most of things from now on."

He nodded minutely, staring at his hands. He noticed a smaller, paler one crawl over to take his, and they held hands for a few tranquil minutes.

~ ~ ~

"Vegeta?" She asked, staring closely at her clipboard.

He looked up, surprised.

She was looking at some kind of chart. "How is it that you _lost_ weight since the start of this? If anything you should be gaining."

"I stopped training. I've lost muscle mass."

"I get that, just... I don't have a clear gauge on how the baby has been growing. I charted your weight from all our checkups, and it kind of dips then steadies out."

He shrugged. "Never really lost before."

She held his gaze, tapping her pen to her chin as she thought. "I should have done some sort of muscle density testing."

He didn't feel bothered that she hadn't.

"If only I were a proper doctor." She remarked facetiously.

He shrugged.

"'Kay up on the bed, quicksmart." If she had him do the ultrasound quickly, he usually protested less.

When she'd finished examining the fetus and wiped the goo off his belly with some paper towels, her gaze fell onto his pectorals, and she was suddenly struck with a thought. Reaching to his chest she prodded firmly, experimentally, around his nipple.

"What are you doing, woman?"

"Just checking to see if you were lactating. Seems you're not."

He looked at her in the way she knew meant he hadn't understood something, so she explained. "To lactate is to produce milk to feed your baby."

He looked quietly horrified and relieved at the same time and made a disgusted sound. She slapped him lightly on the pec. "Hey! I did it for Trunks. Don't be so freaked out."

"But those are mine."

She looked to his face and found him smirking, and she couldn't help but break out in a huge smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support everyone ❤ next chapter will be very eventful indeed!


	4. Apex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every bad thing must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: This chapter contains a fairly graphic birth scene. If you're not into that you're welcome to skip to the next chapter which will likely be the final one.

Another idle day, and it was doing his head in. So many months had passed and he lay on his bed, musing, his belly torpedoed toward the ceiling. He thought it resembled a lone steep hill among a flat expanse of land. He imagined a lone figure walking across such a landscape, a figure with a female silhouette, and found himself languidly fisting his genitals. He could only barely reach them now. He took his time, lazy, relishing a moment of pleasure amongst the many of discomfort. 

The rubbing from his hand gradually increased in speed and desperation as he edged toward orgasm. He crested the top and began spurting cum into the air, gasping in a pleasure which turned to confusion as he felt a 'pop' from deep inside himself, then something gushing. Thinking he was wetting himself, he jumped up off the bed with the ensuite bathroom in mind. Once standing he realised it was coming from his backside, an immense amount of liquid spilling down his thighs and splashing onto the wooden floor in a sizeable puddle.

He looked at the wet floor with bewilderment. This was a part of the process, he knew. He'd read up on it. But that didn't make it feel any less embarrassing. Here he was, unable to control his own body and making messes on himself. He cursed the whole situation, cheeks burning having experienced this even in his own presence. There was no way the others were witnessing this.

~ ~ ~

Vegeta watched the digital numbers on the bedside table. Time had never inched by so slowly. He'd since changed his clothes in an effort to feel even a touch less disgusted by what was happening to him, and thrown a towel over the incriminating fluids on the hardwood floor.

Maybe he could just pretend it wasn't happening, it was all just a dream. But whenever he thought to block out his current reality, he would notice his huge bump in the peripheries of his vision. Or he'd be bothered by another pain. This was a situation he couldn't imagine himself out of. The pains weren't horrible, yet - they'd increased in intensity in the past few hours, and only now were they straddling the line between discomfort and outright pain.

A quick knock at the door and Bulma let herself in. He looked over his shoulder at her, taking in her visage. It had been her custom in the past few weeks to come and check on him daily, asking about any changes he'd experienced and jotting them down on a clipboard. Today she approached him again, face curious. Suspicious. "Hey. How are you doing today?"

He turned his face away, unsure of how to respond.

She went and sat behind him on the bed. Her next words were quiet and gentle, easy in the oppressive silence of his darkened room. "Are you having pains?"

"Yes." He replied curtly.

She pressed firm hands to his lower back and massaged him. "For how long?"

"Since this morning."

"Okay." She paused in her ministrations, and he heard the press of pen to paper behind him. "Have you been timing the frequency?"

"No."

She sighed, but her hands returned and he was grateful.

"Have you been coping so far?"

He grunted. "I haven't had much choice, have I?

She chuckled humourlessly, knowingly. "Ah, then it's early stages."

He paused, looking sideways to glance back at her. She continued, gentle in her expression but firm with her hands. "It gets so much worse. _So_ much worse. I'm sorry."

He turned to face forward again, loathe to let her see his expression melt from neutral to afraid. She understood, and leant forward to rest her forehead against his back as he tensed up for what was no doubt a contraction.

~ ~ ~

Bulma stayed with him a while, coaching him through his labour as best she could. The pains were beginning to intensify beyond a point he thought he could bear. A moment of panic tore through his mind and he wondered if it were possible for the situation to have a favourable outcome. 

His fears were silenced by an incredible peak of pain that didn't subside. He couldn't help but vocalise lowly, still mindful of Bulma's presence. He panted through the brilliant pain that seemed to last for ages, until it ebbed away again and he could relax.

Exhaling deeply, he watched his belly settle again. When the next one came, he pondered, how would he cope? Would they get worse than that?

Too soon, again, his muscles clenched and tightened involuntarily and his senses were blinded with the brightest bolt of pain yet. When it subsided, he found himself sitting forward, supporting himself on his hands. He had the thought that he'd probably cried out, but he wasn't sure if it had really happened. 

"Bulma." He panted.

"Yes?"

"I need you to leave."

She held her breath a moment. They had previously spoken about the plan, and Vegeta had made it very clear - he wanted to be alone when it happened. She had hoped that in the throes of pain that Vegeta wouldn't care about his pride. That he even allowed her to be there at all as he laboured she was glad, but this latest command from him made her stomach drop. She suddenly felt panicked. That she could be here for him was the last little bit of control she had over the whole situation, and leaving felt like giving over the reigns to a fate that had been undoubtedly cruel to Vegeta thus far.

"Wait, I-" She scrambled for words. "Please." She begged quietly. "Please let me stay. Let me help you."

"No." His back was still heaving from the ragged breaths he took as he recovered from the latest contractions.

"I-" Her voice cracked. "I'm- I want to be here for you, I want to make it better."

"Stop." He was terribly calm and composed for someone in his situation. It was as if he'd accepted an inevitability and was giving up, giving in.

She went and sat in front of him so as to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to do this alone! I can help you! I've been through it." 

He remained stoic. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Her face screwed up in her desperation, and tears began to trickle from her eyes, before she buried her face in her hands. Surprised at this uncharacteristic outburst, Vegeta reached out and grabbed one of her wrists. "Out with it, woman."

Hands still covering her face, she blabbered out how she felt as best she could. "I'm... scared! I don't know what's going to happen and I think you've already given up in your head. You've already decided you're going to... d... don't, I don't want to lose you!" She stammered.

That anyone cared so much and expressed it so candidly was a strange first for him, and in the moment, he was grateful. He spoke quietly. "I haven't decided anything."

She sobbed quietly into her hands a touch more, before he prompted her again. The next contraction would come soon. "Go, Bulma. I have to do this alone."

She finally nodded, her hands falling from her face. But her arms wound around his neck and she embraced him quickly, pulling back to kiss him on his cheek, lingering by his ear. She whispered to him as if in prayer. "Please be safe Vegeta. Please be okay."

She then tore herself from him and left the room decisively, closing the door behind her.

His heart ached a little; it had been comforting to have her there, but at the same time her presence felt like a barrier that forbade the process to continue. 

She was the last person he wanted there when it happened. If he cared for anyone's opinion of himself, it was hers.

~ ~ ~

Some time passed, and again the pain peaked. As if watching himself from outside his body, a loud cry shook the walls around him. This wasn't really happening. As clearly as he perceived the incredible agony he found his mind floating as if outside himself. It was like one of those dramas the woman watched. There it struck him - his body was taking over. Like it or not, he was losing control of himself when in the throes of pain.

At one point he rolled to his side and vomited off the side of the bed. It hurt too much even to get himself to the bathroom. It was getting to a point where he doubted he'd be able to maintain any semblance of composure as the pain increased.

A knock came at the door, and Bulma's concerned voice: "Vegeta? Do you need anything?"

"No..." He responded. Pain tightened its grip on him once more and he couldn't help but cry out. Breaking his relative silence to respond to her question had broken his concentration somewhat. 

Vegeta hissed as the tightness relented upon his insides again. He panted roughly, glancing up at the door. Alas, he felt some of his fear melt away knowing he wasn't alone. It was a little comfort, at least.

He blinked, still breathing heavily, and noticed the feeling of sweat trickling down his own forehead. Another grunt and Vegeta's whole being seized up again. It was so soon again, there was no time to think. Just to react.

~ ~ ~

More time passed with Vegeta now seeming to be spending more time in intense pain, than not. In the moments things eased off, Vegeta was increasingly restless, shifting here and there, sitting back, sitting forward, kneeling, his head lolling about as if a useless appendage.

Things were coming to a head, he thought distantly. This was going to be interesting. Now he felt himself getting off the bed, nearly falling as a pain wrenched him yet again. He dropped to the floor and held on, waiting for the agony to pass.

An excruciating long minute passed and Vegeta leant up again, on his knees on the floor. Everything was uncomfortable, and he felt hot to the point he knew he'd be completely flushed. He didn't care. He wanted to leave, to get out of here, to get away from this.

Moving to get up and sit back on the bed, his panicked mind had him franticly looking for an exit. He couldn't do this. It was all a mistake. This wasn't what was going to happen. And another pain gripped him, silencing the gentle protests that floundered unspoken in his mind.

Something drove him to move. Where to, he had no idea. Now getting up off the bed, Vegeta suddenly dropped into a deep squat, grabbing the bed for support. The grunts and groans were almost unending now. 

Panting signified the end of the contraction, belly dropping again between his thighs as he squatted, jutting out ridiculously in front of him. It was heavy and unbalanced, and a hand left the bed in an attempt to hold it up, an effort to ease even a little of his discomfort.

His own panting seemed to echo in his ears. He was losing grip on reality as he delved into a world of pain. Without consciously deciding to, he grunted heavily and bore down for what seemed like a small eternity. The pressure was too much, but pushing, though still painful, seemed to displace some of the pressure in his abdomen.

A brief reprieve. Vegeta struggled to catch his breath. And too soon, again, his belly tightened impossibly. At this point, the urge to push was all-encompassing, and he pushed, straining with all his might, to evict the child inside him.

Heavy panting, a pause. It began again, and he cried out, wishing for even the smallest mercy. Just a moment to collect himself. However much time was passing was incomprehensible to him. Only an endless cycle of torturous pressure and little respite.

Another push and white hot pain seared his every nerve as he felt something tearing inside him, his own yells sounding muffled in his ears. Blood splatterred down onto the floor from between his thighs as Vegeta's belly dropped again, signalling the end of a contraction. Without thinking, he reached a hand up, gingerly pressing a finger into his behind. It stopped suddenly - the head. 

"Shit!" Vegeta ground out. This was really happening and there was certainly no turning back now. His belly pulled up once more, not allowing him even a chance to catch his breath. His entire body now bearing down even more, he pushed with everything he had, chin pressed into his chest and arms trembling as he strained.

Tendons jutted from his neck, every vein near skin visible, skin itself red all over. Vegeta quickly gasped as he continued to bear down with everything he had, the most brilliant pain moving down through him, tearing him in two. A burning sensation, burning that he couldn't recoil from. He couldn't escape any of the pain, just had to power through it, as arduous as it was. He continued to bear down with a force he didn't think possible.

And it continued, and continued, and continued; what felt like forever with this searing torture and insufferable pressure taking over all his consciousness. He pushed, and pushed, and pushed - he had nothing else to do, and no choice - as progress was made by the millimetre. Finally, a loud howl left his throat as the baby's head suddenly popped free of him.

A moment of solace before it began again, Vegeta repositioned himself in his squat, the movement feeling incredibly odd with the child's head nestled very firmly between his buttocks. Another incredible tension wracked Vegeta's body and he again pushed with everything he had.

A loud scream left his throat as a shoulder tore loose of him. He hesitated, it hurt way too much to push but it still hurt an incredible amount not to. And everything in his being screamed at him to expel it, the urge irresistable despite the pain again and again soaring beyond peaks he thought impossible.

Another strong push, and another shoulder dislodged from inside of him. A guttural moan tore from his throat as the rest of the baby slid free of him, followed by a cascade of blood that splattered down onto the wood floor beneath him, Vegeta instinctively grabbing the baby's body and bringing it up and close to his chest.

He collapsed onto his knees, struck with amazement at what had just happened. He gawked at the infant that began to make gurgled cries, still feeling warm blood dripping from his backside.

Panting heavily, he stared at the child with astonishment.

The new silence must have tipped Bulma off that something had happened, and she called out to him from behind the door. "Vegeta? Are you alright?"

"Yes," He replied. Bulma's presence had him realise that what he was experiencing actually was real, and he was here in his room in the Capsule Corp building, on planet earth. Alive. "It's here."

"The baby?!"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Wait! Give me a minute."

"Is it breathing?"

He checked, it seemed fine. "Yes." With a shocking bolt of pain, Vegeta reached back toward the bed, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over himself to preserve his dignity. "Okay."

He was staring at the child in his arms as she rushed in, and she kneeled before him on the floor, moving to help. His expression resembled astoundment as he looked up to find the same feeling painted on her own face. 

"You did it!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I can hardly believe it myself." He replied, looking back down at the little being in his arms.

It was a girl.

His present reality came back to him in waves, he became aware of the sound of his panting. Aware of the feeling of the blanket that covered him, and the small weight that rested in his arms. Aware of the bright and familiar smell of blood.

Bulma checked her wristwatch. "Born at 5:48am."

He gasped. Had he really been in labour for nearly 24 hours? It had indeed felt like an eternity, but once the pain had really set in he lost all perception of the world around him, to the extent he hadn't even looked at the clock. Or perhaps he had, and it hadn't registered in his brain. He was in shock, and sat still because he didn't know what else to do.

Thankfully Bulma was present. Grabbing a towel, she gently wiped the fluids from the baby's face and head. Vegeta watched these actions carefully, ready to snatch the child away should she get too rough. Her hair consisted of thick black spikes like his own, but turned down to frame her tiny face. They reached down to her chin and looked stark as Bulma wiped blood away to reveal light skin. Now wiped clean, Vegeta took a moment to stroke the baby's tiny features with an almost reverential tenderness. "Princess," he regarded her in a quiet voice. 

"She's beautiful,"

"Yeah." Something incomprehensible swelled in his chest, a sense of peace he'd never experienced before. Bulma's hands closed over his and she pushed his arms closer so the baby lay against his chest, and adjusted his hand to support the baby's head. "Hold it like this, the neck is still weak."

"Okay," He responded, shifting slightly to accommodate the child better. Bulma's hand now came to wipe his own face, which he then realised was covered in sweat.

"Do you have a name for her?"

Seeing the infant's face had solidified his decision. "Vaia."

She repeated it, tasting the name on her own lips. "Does it have a meaning?"

"It's a Saiyan word - similar to the human mythological Phoenix."

She hummed. "It's beautiful."

He gazed intently at the baby's face. It was so small, but everything about her was perfect.

"Congratulations, Vegeta." Bulma whispered.

He nodded, but the moment was interrupted by a bad cramp. They'd continued slightly, but had now increased again, and as the minutes wore by they would grip his insides enough to make him wince. Shifting himself during a particularly crippling one, Bulma glanced up, noticing his grimace. "You should be expelling some tissue soon."

He paused. "Will it be..." He was now terrified at the prospect of more pain that resembled that he had just experienced.

She sensed his concern. "It will hurt, but not nearly as much. The worst is over."

He nodded, face twisted in discomfort. A few increasingly painful minutes passed and he again began to relent to the urge to push. Though tentatively, as everything but staying completely still sent a violent stinging up his backside. He was probably still bleeding.

Some tense, straining moments passed and so did something warm and spongey followed by another small river of blood under the blanket covering his lap. He panted, reeling. He felt like crying after this whole ordeal. Perhaps it showed, because Bulma was right there to comfort him, rubbing his arm. "There you go. You're all done. It's over." He received the baby back into his arms, now wrapped in a warm blanket, and they heard a knock at the door. Bulma looked to him, and he nodded. It was Goku.

"Come on in Goku." As he entered she stood and went to take his place outside the door, in order to give the two parents a moment alone with their new child.

When Goku entered, the door now closed behind him, he stepped over and regarded Vegeta and the child quietly. Kneeling before them both, ignoring the blood everywhere, he reached out to touch the baby's face. His calloused hands brushed skin that was impossibly soft and smooth. He was awestruck at the child.

It was his.

Taking the baby's entire hand with one of his fingers, Goku went so as to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, little one."

After some time of sitting in the silence, gazing at the child, Goku finally turned his attention to Vegeta. "How was it?"

Vegeta shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse than you can even imagine."

Goku hummed in acknowledgement, brow furrowed in concern. "How are you now?"

He was exhausted, painful, sore, and his skin felt tacky from drying sweat, just to begin. "I feel terrible." He responded honestly.

"Should I draw you a bath? When you're in there the bots can clean up and Bulma can examine the baby some more."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were too many 'cuts', I was hoping to convey the passing of time. Overall I'm not sure how mpreg and what it entails is received here by this fandom, but I enjoy the shit out of it and Ima write what I want :P


	5. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Establishing his new normal.

Goku reverently held the child, sat in the bathroom with Vegeta once he had been settled in the bath. The warm, gentle caress of water helped to ease a lot of his discomfort, as well as the feeling of drying sweat and God knows what else. The bathwater began to resemble strawberry lemonade after some time passed. But he felt better, and his once hard, torpedoing belly had deflated considerably, to the point that he could probably conceal it with a loose shirt again. It had certainly been a while since he'd been afforded that small dignity in this whole fiasco. It felt right to reclaim ownership of his own body once again, no longer a slave to the condition that had robbed him of his usual routine around the Capsule Corp premises. Which admittedly consisted mainly of training without a clear purpose.

Now he had a purpose. Though he knew that the girl would likely grow to be strong and self-sufficient, as Trunks was proving himself to be, he couldn't help but feel like he'd be spending the rest of his life protecting and guarding his little girl.

At some point Goku had wandered out at Bulma's call, she was going to check over the child more thoroughly. He heard Bulma's voice muffled from behind the bathroom door, speaking to Goku. "As far as I can tell, she's completely healthy."

He heard the door open and shut quietly, and Goku stepped in. "She's got the all-clear. Are you ready to get out?"

Vegeta nodded, quietly keen to get back to his newborn child. With Goku's help he got out and dried off, getting dressed into some fresh clothes.

Gently shrugging off Goku's helping hand, he limped back into his room, reaching for the child in Bulma's grasp. She lingered by his chest once he'd received the baby, looking up at him with an awe he'd not seen from her before. Her voice was quiet as she spoke. "I'm glad you made it through safely, Vegeta." He gave a small nod and sat down with the infant again pressed to his chest, quietly murmuring into his shirt. Bulma followed him, reaching out and touching the little girl's cheeks, caressing her tiny nose. The woman was quieter than she had been, well - ever. It was surreal, almost incomprehensible, what had happened. Vegeta followed Bulma's gaze and felt a new fondness for her, for the fact that she watched his child with such cherishing eyes.

Goku appeared, sitting close beside Vegeta. "Could- could I hold her again?" He asked hopefully. Vegeta nodded minutely and carefully passed her into Goku's arms. She looked even tinier in Goku's grasp, his formidable arms and broad chest, height towering to look down at the infant with an unreadable expression. Some moments passed, and Goku's face melted into a teary smile. He blinked up at Vegeta as a tear broke free and trickled down his face as he smiled sheepishly.

"You're soft, Kakarot." Vegeta teased with warmth in his voice. Bulma let out a strangled, breathy laugh, and Vegeta looked to see that tears were streaming down her face too. She had never cried so openly in front of him before today, at times from anger or frustration but never like this.

Somewhat bewildered by their reactions, Vegeta finally came to accept fully that neither Bulma nor Goku were enemies. They were on his side, and they cared for him. This sudden epiphany came as a surprise, as throughout his life he'd been so strongly conditioned to expect anything but the things he was now coming to realise he deserved.

In these moments he resolved to give his daughter all the best that this futile life had to offer - he would offer himself willingly at her simple whim. He would change what was needed to be the best he could be for her. He would do anything and everything, he would sacrifice his mind and body, and yes - even his pride - for her.

Though he wouldn't need to.

~ ~ ~

After a little while Vegeta started to feel odd. He closed his eyes; there was a dull ringing in his ears and the voices of Goku and Bulma came to sound as if they were coming from down a long hallway. Bringing a hand to his forehead, he opened his eyes but closed them again, because his vision was dark when they were open.

Bulma looked up at his face, placing a hand to his forehead. He was cool, but sweating, and pale. "Vegeta?"

He was halfway there, halfway not. Bulma moved closer. "Are you passing out?"

He mumbled a response, eyes still closed, head swimming. "I think so."

Bulma gave Goku a quick command, and before he realised it he'd been laid on his back on the bed, knees propped up. He felt like a fabric puppet in Goku's strong hands. A female voice. "Feel any better?"

Things were still terribly hazy, but it sounded closer, and he could sense light in the room. "I'm still here."

Bulma leaned close again, speaking near his ear. "I'm going to put a drip in you, then I'll take your blood pressure okay?"

He grunted. Bulma worked quickly, but everything felt so much like a dream that he had no sense of time, whether or not she was quick or was he just slow? And why did everything feel like underwater?

Bulma addressed Goku. "Could be internal bleeding. Earlier I asked Korin to deliver us a Senzu bean, but we might not have much time here. Could you meet him and retrieve it for us?" At her command Goku moved decisively.

Vegeta felt like he was floating, he couldn't feel much, but his brain was desperately trying to figure out what was going on around him. His senses unresponsive, he slid into unconsciousness, a female voice echoing in the distance.

~ ~ ~

Bright light, voices clear, he was awake. He sat up, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened. Bulma's face, she smiled at him. "Welcome back."

Goku was there too, but Vegeta looked back to Bulma with questioning.

"Goku fetched you a senzu bean. Feel better?"

He looked down at himself, feeling no discomfort to report, but his little remaining bump reminded him of something. "Where is she?"

"It's okay, we put her in the next room over while we worked on you. She's being cared for."

"I want her." He said, climbing off the bed, looking to the drip still in his arm that tethered him in place.

"Wait!" Bulma cried. "Stay here, we'll bring her in. Leave the drip in, you're probably still dehydrated. Sit back down."

Before he had time to react, the child was there, laying contentedly in Dr. Briefs' arms. Vegeta's knees suddenly felt weak. He sat down. His throat felt like it was closing. Dr Briefs approached him, handing him the baby. He looked down at the tiny girl in his arms, feeling too many emotions at once to process even one of them.

Bulma sat down beside him on the bed, a light hand resting on his shoulder, and his conundrum of emotions melted into something more comfortable, more tolerable.

~ ~ ~

In the immediate days that followed, Vegeta cared for his newborn, taking the lead in its care, at times asking Bulma for advice but doing the bulk of things himself. His attentions, once focussed entirely on his own wants and needs were redirected into the infant, and he didn't begrudge the fact.

He was enamoured. He'd never felt so profoundly for anything or anyone before in his life. What he felt for Trunks and even Bulma could be strong, but this was different. They weren't only bonded by blood, but also by flesh. This child had come from deep within himself, not from a human female. It had all come from him.

Immediately following the birth, Vegeta and Bulma's relationship with one another had strengthened. Never before had Vegeta let his guard down so far as with in the previous months with her, and her own unexpected emotional outburst during his labour had cemented in her mind how much he meant to her. Had reinforced her belief in him. His remorse was evidently genuine in the way he opened himself anew to her.

Vegeta had made it clear early, and they stuck to the arrangement - he was to be the primary guardian of the child, and only if he were incapacitated or absent was Bulma to care for her. Only after Bulma would Goku be allowed possession of the child. The pecking order was established clearly, and firmly. Goku had reluctantly agreed to hand Vegeta the reigns, because he knew he couldn't argue with Vegeta and win in the end. Especially after what he'd just been through in bearing the child.

But a place was made for Goku, and he slid easily into it. That way, he got to spend a few hours every day with his daughter, but still stayed at his own home. Most of the time he'd have her, Vegeta would sleep or wash or eat. Though, Vaia was a content and easy baby, thankfully - and with Bulma available as well as her parents, the earliest, most dependent days of the baby's life were manageable by her once hot-tempered, short-fused father. She was quiet and slept a lot, but still ate well. Bulma had gotten formula for the baby, that she'd supplemented Trunks' diet with in his infancy as she weaned him, and it went down well into the little girl, eager to grow.

~ ~ ~

Once things had settled down, Vegeta finally agreed to let Trunks come see him. He was sat on his bed with the girl in his lap, idly stroking her skin as he awkwardly awaited Trunks' arrival.

"DAD!" Trunks cried as he dashed over and grabbed his neck in a hug. He'd never been so brazen about affection for his father before. Right now, he didn't care. He pulled back, a huge smile gracing his young face. Vegeta's mouth quirked up at the sight.

"Wow." Trunks was now looking at the baby. "Wow." He repeated, reaching out to touch her. Vegeta grabbed his wrist before he could finish the motion. "If you hurt her," he warned, "accidentally or not, I'll break your neck."

Trunks rolled his eyes, smiling. This was his dad alright.

"I'm not joking."

"I'll be careful." With that he gently stroked her cheek. "She..." Trunks was kept in the dark about the whole situation, but was putting the pieces together. It couldn't hurt to ask. "She came from you?"

"Yes." Vegeta responded tersely.

"Huh." No further questions, he continued to inspect his baby sister.

Still looking down at the little girl, a small voice came from Trunks; Vegeta strained to hear it. "I'm glad you're back. Don't go away again okay?" The baby was grasping one of Trunks' fingers now.

Vegeta responded almost as quietly. "Okay."

~ ~ ~

Bulma entered the room as Vegeta held the baby in his lap, feeding her a bottle of formula, watching her intently.

She sat beside him on the bed. "How do you feel?"

His throat felt like it was closing again. "Too much." He choked out.

"It's pretty intense, huh?"

He nodded. And, after a pause: "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Trunks." She remained quiet, and he continued. "I don't think I would have been able to be there, anyway."

"It's okay," She responded softly, "I'm sorry you didn't have it in you to bond with him, early on. I can see you've changed."

He finally met Bulma's eyes. "I'll be better for her. And I'll make it up to Trunks, too."

She smiled weakly, as if on the verge of tears, and went to embrace him in a hug.

He let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I feel like I can expand more on the father-daughter dynamic, perhaps in a new series, but I'm not sure how well an original character will be taken. I generally don't care much for new characters, but I have some ideas for Vaia. I've got a Goku/Vegeta in mind for a one-shot too, but I'm always open to prompts as well. Thanks for your support!


End file.
